


Why Lokki is a Pyromaniac

by Thoscheifangirl1234



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p nordics yay, Shenanigans based off of my tumblr blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoscheifangirl1234/pseuds/Thoscheifangirl1234
Summary: This is why Lokki is a pyromaniac(Based off of shenanigans from my tumblr: 2pswedens-googlehistory)2p Denmark: Markell2p Norway: Lokki2p Sweden: Karl





	Why Lokki is a Pyromaniac

“Why is it screaming?...” Karl questioned wearily, staring distastefully down towards the toddler at his feet.  
“He's a toddler, dumbass, they do tend to scream a lot.” Markell grumbled, walking over to pick the child up.   
“I don't get it...why is it our job to take care of him?”   
“Because he's like us. He's a nation, therefore it's our job to protect him.”  
“Whatever” Karl sighed “What's his name anyways?”  
“Lokki!” The child shrieked, startling Markell so much that he nearly dropped him.   
“Apparently his name is Lokki.” The Dane grumbled, recovering his hold on the smaller boy.   
“How do you even raise a kid?” Karl questioned, eying Lokki uneasily.   
“No idea” Markell replied with a shrug, setting Lokki down on the ground “Probably feed it?”  
“That's a good idea. I'll go out to hunt.” Karl replied and made his way to the entrance of their hut while Markell went to start a fire.   
Lokki wandered towards the Swede, his small hand latching onto the taller man’s fur cloak. “Don't leave!” The child wailed.  
Karl cringed at the sound, reaching into the fire pit to pull out a stick, the end still on fire. “Here, play with this” he instructed, holding it out to the Norwegian who grabbed onto it eagerly. With the child entertained, he went out in search of their next meal.  
~~~~  
When Karl returned, the first thing he heard was screaming. “Holy fucking shit!” Markell shouted, running out of the hut with flames licking up his cloak.   
“Fire!” Lokki screeched happily, running after him.   
By the time Markell managed to remove the cape and stomp out the flames, he was breathing heavily, holding the Norwegian as far away from himself as he could without letting go of the troublesome toddler. “I. Fucking. Hate. Kids.” He panted out, and Karl nodded in agreement, shooting the Norwegian a weary look.


End file.
